Never Forget
by The Lonely Traveler
Summary: Kaidan is still reeling from Shepard's death, when he meets an unlikely friend. One-shot.


Kaidan was drinking his 10th or was it his 15th shot of whiskey. He had lost count. "Hey buddy, another one," he slurred to the bartender. The bartender, a turian just shook his head, and filled his glass again.

"Maybe, you have had enough to drink?" A soft, deep voice asked. He looked up and saw a drell dressed in leather. _What the hell? _"No, I don't… I haven't had enough."

The drell lightly placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look buddy, can you just leave me alone." Kaidan shook the hand off his shoulder.

"As you wish. I recognized the pain. It was the same way I felt after my wife died," the drell turned to look at him.

Kaidan took a deep breath and shakily answered, "I lost someone a couple of months ago. She, uh, meant a lot to me," Kaidan looked up at him.

"I see. May I ask how she died?"

"She was Alliance. She, um, died saving someone on her ship," Kaidan looked down when he realized his eyes were filing up with tears.

"I believe I heard about this in a vid. You are talking about Commander Shepard, correct?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"My wife died 8 years ago. My line of work is dangerous and I was too late to save her. I still mourn her death."

"Does it ever get better?" Kaidan asked hesitantly.

"It will not be easy. There will be days that are more difficult than others but given time, the pain will lessen. Memories will no longer haunt you but be a welcome reminder of the love you had."

"I hope so. It's just…everywhere I look…I'm just reminded of her. I can't…I don't know if I can move on…of if I even want to."

"Nobody has to make you move on. Do it on your own pace. Now, I must take my leave, it was nice talking to you. Thane Krios." Thane stretched his hand out towards Kaidan.

"Kaidan Alenko. Thanks for the talk." They shook hands. Kaidan turned to look at his drink, "Hey, what do you…" But Thane was already gone.

He sat down for a while longer at the bar, thinking about Shepard. It still hurt, but he didn't regret their short time together for anything in the world. He decided that he would honor Shepard's memory, get his act back together. It was all he could do.

* * *

_**2 years later**_

Shepard was sitting in her cabin, thinking about her reunion with Kaidan. It had been less than ideal. She hadn't realized how much two years meant till she saw him. All that time lost. She stared at his picture with tears falling.

"Commander, Thane is requesting an audience with you," EDI announced.

"Not right now, EDI. Tell him to come back later," Shepard answered.

"He's insisting. He said he will wait outside until you let him in," EDI said.

"Alright, give me a minute, then let him in," Shepard headed to the bathroom, cleaning her face.

The door opened. "Siha, I apologize for my insistence. But I needed to speak with you," Thane crossed to the desk, sparing a quick glance to Kaidan's picture before sitting with Shepard on the sofa.

"What did you need Thane?" Shepard sighed.

"It might be better if I…_A man hunched over drinking whiskey, evident he's been crying. He's in pain. I try to speak with him. He does not respond. Eventually, we start talking. He's lost someone. I explain my loss. We shake hands. I tell him my name. He responds with Kaidan Alenko. _

He slips out of the memory, Shepard stares, not knowing how to respond. Her throat suddenly dries and manages, "You met Kaidan before?"

"Yes, it was 2 years ago. I was on a contract. He took your loss very hard. I know the meeting did not go as you desired, but you must understand what a shock it was for him to see you again, and see you with Cerberus."

"I know. It's just…I miss him," Shepard shakily ran her hand through her hair.

"Give him time, Siha. You two will work it out."

"Thank you Thane," she lightly put her hand over his.

"I will take my leave," giving her hand a pat before getting up and exiting the room.

She got up, and went over the picture. _Maybe after this mess is over, we'll fix this._

* * *

A/N: I know Thane is not available until after the Horizon mission, just needed him for the story. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
